


I love you too, sunshine

by sweet_tea_v



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, big fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_tea_v/pseuds/sweet_tea_v
Summary: Tommy didn’t really know what was happening, he didn’t care to be honest he just loved it. The warm feeling he was getting, the soft words that they were sharing it was like heaven. Was it wrong of him to feel this way, was it wrong that he finally felt loved after months of war and torture.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	I love you too, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new at this so I hope you like it ... it might be bad but I don't know. I want to get better at this so if you have any ideas or prompts just let me know, okay. Thanks!!

The sun was shining through the windows, it was early too early to call it a morning just yet. Tommy was just waking up, remembering a dream that he already forgot. It took him a second to remember what was going on, where he was but thanks to a slow rise and fall and quiet warm breath he could remember.  
Tommy didn’t really know what was happening, he didn’t care to be honest he just loved it. The warm feeling he was getting, the soft words that they were sharing it was like heaven. Was it wrong of him to feel this way, was it wrong that he finally felt loved after months of war and torture. 

Would it matter if others knew, that yes even if he was a nightmare … once, that he loved him. That he was everything to him, everything and more. That every time he saw his eyes he lived, every laugh that came out filled him with joy or every time they got too close the world seemed to be no more but a memory.   
A memory of the good times and the bad ones but most often than not the memory of when they fell in love with one another. Why did it always feel like a dream when they were together, so real yet you’d always forget it in the morning. Sometimes he’d ask himself if it was worth waking up again, if in his dreams he felt more at home than in this hellhole of a life that he had to live, but it always was worth it. 

Being able to wake up by his side, knowing that nothing bad could happen as long as he was there. With him, holding him, loving him. Nothing could hurt him, nothing could break him again not this time, not when he was with him. With Dream.   
Why did time always seem to stop, when Dream was there. Why did life seem to be so much better when he was there with him. He just wanted to feel … be like that forever, in the warm embrace that he was in, looking into closed eyes and a sleepy smile. He just wanted this to be his life, he wanted every moment of it to be this perfect. Every second of every day to be filed with what made him happy. And that was Dream … of all the people in the SMP it had to be Dream. 

Tommy wasn’t really mad at that, it kind of made scenes in a weird way. To fall in love with the person you're supposed to hate. With the person that took everything away from you and yet Dream showed him what it meant to live again. What it meant to miss someone and know that they will come back, to be with you. That they will show up when you call out their name. “Dream …”   
“Yes Tommy”  
“Good morning … I love you”   
“I love you too, sunshine”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you have made it to the END!! did you like it, was it good? I hope it was, have a nice day and write something in the comments, I'll try and respond. If you have any ideas or prompts let me know!!!! THANK YOU <3


End file.
